Zatímco jsi spal
by Lady Corten
Summary: Příběh Harryho a Severuse v krátkých obrazech. Slash, M-preg
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitola 1**

Harry ze svého úkrytu se zatajeným dechem sledoval, jak se Nagini vymrštila a zakousla se Snapeovi do krku. Snažil se ani nedýchat, ale v okamžiku, kdy se ozval hrdelní výkřik, neovládl své tělo a ruku instinktivně přitiskl k ústům. Naneštěstí s ní při tom pohybu smýkl po ztrouchnivělé podlaze a zarazil si hluboko do dlaně velkou třísku. Harry bolestivě stiskl rty, aby nevykřikl. Vytáhnout se jí ovšem odvážil, až když byl vzduch čistý. Učinil tak však ve spěchu, jelikož tou dobou byl již na cestě k umírajícímu muži.

„Podívejte se, prosím, na ně," zachrčel Snape z posledních sil. Spolu s proudy krve se z jeho těla začaly řinout stříbrné pramínky vzpomínek. Dlouze se zahleděl do těch smaragdově zelených očí a pak mu poklesla víčka.

Harry si sice přál, aby ten zpropadený zrádce zemřel, ale ne takto a tady. Instinktivně zvedl ruce a přiložil je k ráně v marné snaze krvácení zastavit. Ani netušil, proč to dělá, proč se snaží. Nepřemýšlel nad tím.

„Harry, není mu pomoci," vypískla Hermiona.

„Udělej něco!" obratem ji okřikl.

„Nevím co," přiznala se. „A ke všemu, i kdyby se podařilo zastavit to krvácení, má pořád v sobě ten jed," podotkla věcně.

Harry jí zpražil pohledem a pak svou pozornost stočil zpátky k lektvaristovi. Muselo existovat něco, co ho zachrání. Prostě muselo.

Stejně instinktivně jak jednal on, jednala i jeho magie, když vyslyšela jeho volání o pomoc. Vířila všude kolem, proplétala se s tou skomírající ve snaze ji posílit. Vše však bylo i nadále zbytečné.

„Harry," opět marně zavolala Hermiona ve snaze upoutat na sebe pozornost, ale marně. Vykouzlila tedy flakonek a začala unikající vzpomínky zachytávat sama. Když už byla téměř hotová, postřehla koutkem oka pohyb. Vzhlédla, co se děje, ale to už oknem postrádajícím jakékoliv okenice dovnitř přilétal fénix. Samým překvapením se jí rozšířily oči. Jen, co se jí z prvotního šoku podařilo vzpamatovat, chtěla na něj svého přítele upozornit, ale to už ohnivý opeřenec přistával u umírajícího těla a toho si už mladý nebelvír nemohl nevšimnout.

„Fawkesi," zalapal po dechu Harry s neskrývanou vděčností. Jeho tiché volání o pomoc bylo vyslyšeno.

Fénix na nic nečekal, sklonil hlavu nad ránu a z očí mu začaly téct slzy. Stékaly po jeho rukách a mizely v ráně. Krvácení se začalo rychle zastavovat a rána se zatahovala.

Harry to celé ohromeně pozoroval. Netušil, jak se o tom Fawkes celém dozvěděl a jak se mu podařilo sem tak rychle dostat, ať už byl od Brumbálova pohřbu kdekoliv, ale na tom moc nezáleželo. Byl neskonale rád, že je tu právě teď, když jeho pomoc potřebují ze všeho nejvíce.

Byl tak zamyšlený, že ani nevnímal, jak se jeho magie uklidnila a začala se stahovat zpátky do jeho středu. Neměl ani tušení, že malé kousíčky snapeovy magie uvízly ve spletité síti, kterou kolem nich vytvořil, a byly vtaženy do jeho těla. Nezpozoroval, jak jedna z posledních kapek zůstala po jeho ruce odtahující se od zacelující se rány a vpila se do jeho těla.

„Harry," pronesla k němu Hermiona a chytila ho za ruku. Tentokráte uspěla a její přítel se za ní otočil. „Musíme jít," připomněla mu.

Jen omámeně přikývl, byl stále uvězněn v hlubinách svých myšlenek. Nechápal se. V jednu chvíli si přál, aby ten člověk umřel a v té druhé panikařil, když se to konečně mělo stát, a byl šťastný, že byl zachráněn. Paradoxně ke všemu fénixem muže, kterého sám zabil. Proč?

Hermiona mu zamával lahvičkou se vzpomínkami před očima.

Ano, musel se podívat na ty vzpomínky. V nich určitě nalezne své odpovědi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitola 2**

Harry napsal své jméno do kolonky určené matkám. Nad následujícím řádkem se však zarazil a dlouze se na něj zahleděl. Netušil, jak dlouho na ta dvě napsaná slova – jméno otce – hleděl, ale muselo to už nějakou chvíli trvat, jelikož jeho doktorka ztratila trpělivost, přešla k němu a nakoukla mu přes rameno, aby zjistila, kde je problém.

„Harry, je mi jasné, že to pro tebe není lehké. Za poslední měsíce, co jsi mi dovolil tě poznat, jsem zjistila, že se kolem tebe dějí často nevysvětlitelné věci a to včetně tvého těhotenství, ale stále tu i tak jsou věci, na něž je zapotřebí dvou lidí, i když k tomu ve tvém případě došlo zcela nezvyklým způsobem," přátelským hlasem mu připomněla.

Harry k ní smutně vzhlédl. Jen ona věděla, jak k tomu nešťastnému magickému těhotenství došlo. U něj nemohlo jít nikdy nic normálně. Za běžných okolností bylo třeba k magickému těhotenství nejen pohlavního styku, ale také řady kouzel a lektvarů. To však naneštěstí nebyl jeho případ. Snad jen jemu se mohlo stát, aby stačila trocha krve, která se mu dostala do rány na ruce, odštěpek magie a fénixova slza. Nikoho určitě ani ve snu nenapadlo, co se může stát v případě kontaktu zdravého člověka s fénixovými slzami, když jsou přítomny i ty následující dvě substance.

Takovéto nemožné věci se mohou dít jen jemu. Jen opravdu šílený nebo zoufalý muž by se dobrovolně rozhodl pro magické těhotenství, naneštěstí to u mužů ani nijak nešlo. Nejen, že něco takového bylo nesmírně náročné na samotné provedení, bylo to i velmi nebezpečné. Pokud dotyčný přežil samotné těhotenství, což se jemu nějakým záhadným způsobem bez větších komplikací podařilo, to nejhorší čekalo až na konci – porod. Podle statistik měl na rozdíl od dítěte minimální naději na přežití. Ne nadarmo se říkalo, že je mužské magické těhotenství životem za cenu života. Za vše se muselo platit a u tohoto obzvláště. Svým způsobem byl rád, že se na to u něj přišlo pozdě, až v době, kdy už to nešlo zastavit. Nevěděl, jak by se jinak rozhodl, kdyby měl tu možnost, ale s největší pravděpodobností by skončil stejně tady.

„Dítě nemá kmotra," připomněla mu tentokráte vážnějším hlasem.

Zatraceně, jasně, že nemá kmotra nebo kmotřičku. Nemohl se rozhodnout a v duchu zaúpěl. Něco takového jednoduše nechtěl řešit s Ronem a Hermionou po sově. Ve skutečnosti netušil, jak na to, a tak stále čekal, až se z Austrálie vrátí. Nicméně se tak prozatím stále nestalo, pořád byli Merlin ví kde a hledali Hermioniny rodiče, kteří se snad v té zemi propadli do nicoty. A když už se nachýlil čas, byl tak nerozhodný, koho vybrat, aby se namísto něj postaral o jeho dítě, až bylo nakonec pozdě.

No a tak se dostal do této situace. Pokud do toho zatraceného papíru nenapíše jméno otce, tak jeho dcera půjde do kojeneckého ústavu a pak plynule do dětského domova, což rozhodně nechtěl připustit. Do prázdné řádky napsal to jediné osudné jméno s nadějí, že dělá dobře. Mýlil se v něm. Spletl se už v hodně věcech. Snad tentokráte v tomto ne. Měl mu tehdy od začátku věřit, jak mu Brumbál radil, ale bylo to tak těžké. Severus Snape uspěl v mnoha rolích, snad zvládne i tuto – roli rodiče.

Doktorka spokojeně sledovala, jak dovyplnil požadovaný dokument a pak si ho vzala k sobě.

„Jaké jsi jí dal jméno?" zvědavě se zeptala, ač si to v tom zatraceném papíře mohla přečíst sama.

„Lily… Snapeová," s malou odmlkou pronesl. Snad když budou mít oba stejné příjmení, bude to pro ně snazší. To bylo to poslední – tedy krom poslední vůle, kterou sepsal před nedávnem u notáře – co mohl udělat. Teď si přál už jen jediné, aby měl alespoň na prchavý okamžik možnost ji spatřit na vlastní oči.

„Jdeme?" zeptala se ho doktorka, poté, co si ho důkladně prohlédla.

Harry přikývl a vstal. Z úst mu uniklo tiché, zadržované zasyknutí. Bolesti se stupovaly. Za chvíli to už nepůjde vydržet. A nic, co by mu to celé usnadnilo, si ani nemohl vzít. Byl snad i trochu rád, že ho v takovémto stavu nikdo ze známých neuvidí. Na druhou stranu ho mrzelo, že se s nimi nemohl rozloučit. Přesto jim o tom nedokázal říct a celé jeho těhotenství před nimi utajil, nestál o jejich soucit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitola 3**

Když Severus zaslechl nezvykle zvýšený šum přicházející z řad studentů, překvapeně vzhlédl od svého oběda, aby zkontroloval, co se děje. Neznámá sova, která nesla poštu v tak netypickou hodinu, letěla přímo k němu. Zpražil pohledem nejbližší studenty, kterým evidentně pojem soukromí nic neříkal a kteří ne zrovna potichu spekulovali, kdo by jejich řediteli asi tak mohl psát. Okamžitě utichli.

Nikdy mu nechodila pošta do Velké síně a každý to věděl. Veškeré pracovní záležitosti chodily přímo do ředitelny a soukromou korespondenci neudržoval, takže zájem o jeho dopis se začal rodit i v řadách jeho zaměstnanců. Nijak si jich nevšímaje, poštu převzal a sovu mávnutím poslal pryč.

Dopis nesl pečeť sv. Munga. _U Merlinových vousů, co má tohle znamenat?_ zarazil se a zaváhal, zdali si to má přečíst hned, nebo až v soukromí. Zvolil první možnost vzhledem k tomu, kdo byl odesilatel.

Rychle přečetl těch pár řádek a samým šokem se mu rozšířily oči. To už Minerva nevydržela a tiše na něj špitla.

„Děje se něco, Severusi?"

Ignoroval ji.

Sál byl nezvykle tichý. Většina párů očí zvědavostí hleděla jeho směrem namísto toho, aby si všímala svých chladnoucích talířů.

„Odpoledne budu mimo školu," stroze oznámil své zástupkyni a s dopisem schovaných v kapse rázným krokem opustil síň zadním vchodem. Chuť do jídla ho naprosto přešla.

Nejbližším otevřeným krbem se odletaxoval přímo k Mungovi.

„Můžete mi laskavě vysvětlit, co to má zatraceně znamenat?!" utrhl se na první osobu v doktorském plášti, kterou na chodbě porodního oddělení potkal, a ženě zamával těsně před nosem dopisem, na němž stálo, že si už může vyzvednout svou dceru Lily Snapeovou a odnést si ji domů.

„Pan Snape?" mile se ho zeptala a vypadala naprosto v klidu.

Severus už se nadechoval ke slovu, ale nedostal příležitost, doktorka mluvila dál.

„Pojďte, prosím, se mnou," vyzvala ho a zamířila k jedné z chodeb. Společně se nějakou chvíli proplétali nemocničním labyrintem, až už Severus začal pochybovat, zdali jsou ještě pořád v poporodním oddělení. Zlost už ho pomalu opouštěla. Doktorka nebyla viditelně nijak překvapená, že ho vidí, takže ho musela čekat. To se mu nijak nelíbilo. Začal se ho zmocňovat zvláštní pocit a především panika, že možná o žádnou náhodu schody jmen, hloupý žertík či něco podobného nejde.

Prošli jednou velmi rušnou uličkou, zakončenou dvojitými prosklenými dveřmi, za nimiž byla chodba zcela liduprázdná. Žena vytáhla hůlku, dotkla se s ní dveří, tiše zamumlala heslo a pokračovala dál.

Severus už byl opravdu nervózní, už věděl, kde jsou. Nacházeli se v pro veřejnost uzavřených prostorách s nejvážnějšími kritickými případy magických nehod a zranění. Pacienty, co tady leželi, mohla navštívit jen nejbližší rodinu, a to vždy na pouhých pár minut.

Vešli do jednoho z pokojů. Žena vstoupila první a poodešla ode dveří, aby Severus mohl také vejít. Jenže ten ustrnul na samém prahu. S naprostým šokem hleděl na jediné lůžko, které se v místnosti nacházelo.

Harry Potter, bílý jak stěna, ležel na posteli zcela evidentně v bezvědomí. Všude kolem postele se nacházela řada pípajících přístrojů, na něž byl napojen, a okolo toho všeho bylo nespočet nejrůznějších monitorovacích kouzel.

„Co se…" Snad poprvé v životě mu došla slova. Měl pocit, jako by najednou nemohl dýchat a dusil se.

„Magické těhotenství," odpověděla žena. Vytušila, na co se chtěl asi zeptat. „S vašimi znalostmi předpokládám, že víte, co to všechno obnáší?"

Severus se neodvážil ještě promluvit, a tak jen přikývl.

„Jak?" dokázal ze sebe nakonec vysoukat to jediné slovo.

„Na to by vám správně mohl odpovědět jen Harry. Mohu vám však říci, že se tak stalo v okamžiku, kdy se vám snažil zachránit život a dostala se do něj vaše magie, krev a fénixovi slzy. V mé péči se ocitl až ve čtvrtém měsíci, kdy se na to přišlo. Více vám vzhledem k doktorské přísaze mlčenlivosti povědět nemohu."

Severus byl zcela odzbrojený a jeho mysl dělala, co mohla, aby zpracovala veškeré informace. Kdyby se něco takového stalo komukoliv jinému, nevěřil by tomu, ale v případě Pottera bylo možné vše.

„Jakou má šanci?" zeptal se s bolestí v srdci, protože po tom všem, co se mu snažil všemožně zachraňovat život, to bude nakonec s velkou pravděpodobností on, kvůli komu o něj přijde. Neměl se ho snažit zachránit, jeho zpropadený život neměl ani zlomek ceny té jeho.

„Bojuje, je silný, má naději."

„Je tedy šance…?" nakousl.

„Velmi malá. Mám-li být plně upřímná, nikdo z nás nečekal, že tu s námi ještě bude. Jeho zdravotní stav je velmi vážný a jeho magické jádro je zcela roztříštěné a vyčerpané. Pokud však přežije nejbližší hodiny a dny, existuje určitá možnost, že se z toho částečně dostane. Bude trvat měsíce či dokonce roky, než nastane doba, kdy by se mohl probrat. Nikdy však už nebude tím, kým býval před těhotenstvím. Jeho magie bude navždy poznamenaná. Nakolik to bude, to je těžké předvídat, ale určitě už nebude tak mocná, jak byla."

„Lily… musí existovat někdo vhodnější, kompetentnější než já, kdo se o ní postará," namítl. Nedokázal si představit, že by se měl stát rodičem a vychovávat dítě. Nikdy to neměl v plánu, na něco takového vůbec nebyl připravený.

„Krom vás nikoho jiného nemá," upozornila ho doktorka.

Severus rezignoval. Jestli byla pravda, co mu řekla, a ta malá byla jeho krve, bylo jeho povinností se o ni postarat, a také to bylo to jediné, co právě mohl pro Harryho udělat. Minimálně tohle mu za záchranu svého mizerného života dlužil. „Dobře, ukažte mi, kde je. Postarám se o ni."

Když se o nějaký čas později vrátil s tím malým uzlíčkem v náručí do školy, usadil se na své místo za ředitelským stolem, ignoruje pohledy všech jeho předchůdců, a pořádně se podíval na tu malou spící tvářičku, snad poprvé nevěděl, co má dělat a nevěděl si sám rady. Zaváhal, jestli má zavolat na pomoc Poppy, anebo svou profesorku přeměňování. Vedoucí Nebelvírské koleje mu však byla daleko bližší. Jen díky ní a tomu, že se za něj zaručila školské radě, byl po očištění svého jména, k němuž došlo za značné pomoci Harryho Pottera a Albusova obrazu krátce po bitvě, nadále ředitelem této školy.

Vyčaroval stříbřitou laň, která o pár minut později přivedla tu starou ženu, která se uřícená s otázkou v očích vřítila do ředitelny v době, kdy měla ještě mít za normálních okolností hodinu.

„Severusi…" začala okamžitě mluvit jen, co vstupovala dovnitř. „U Merlina!" vypískla, když obratem spolkla svou původní otázku při pohledu na nemluvně.

„Lily…" nedokázal doříct zbytek, a tak začal odjinud. „Harry…" ale ani tentokráte se nepovedlo. „Magické těhotenství," raději to celé shrnul do těch dvou slov. Teď opravdu nebyl ve stavu, kdy by to dokázal vysvětlit.

Minerva se na něj uklidňujícím pohledem podívala. „To bude dobré. Nějak to uděláme. Každý ti jistě rád pomůže," snažila se ho utěšit. Byla si dobře vědomá toho, jak jsou pro Severuse Bradavice a jeho práce důležité a jak o to za žádných okolností nechce přijít. Otázku týkající se Harryho se neodvážila vyslovit, v tomto směru byla upřímně velmi vyděšená. Domyslela si však z těch útržků informací, co se jí od Severuse dostalo, a kvůli tomu, v jakém stavu se ten muž nacházel, že ta malá musela být právě jich dvou, ať k tomu došlo jakkoliv.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitola 4**

Čas letěl nezastavitelnou rychlostí a Lily už stihla před dvěma dny oslaviti své první narozeniny. Severus by to sice nikdy nepřiznal nahlas, ale nebýt jí, asi by nikdy nezískal tolik skutečných přátel, kolik jich měl teď. Po Albusově smrti vůbec nepočítal s tím, že bude ještě někdy nějaké mít. Nicméně ta malé vše změnila, a ač to bylo obtížné přiznat, byť i jen sám sobě, byl jí neskonale vděčný a stejně tak i jim. Bez nich by své rodičovství a práci nikdy nemohl skloubit dohromady natolik, aby zvládal oboje najednou na takové úrovni, jak si obě věci zasloužily.

Hodně lidí se mu snažilo pomoci, ač to bylo pro něj sebe víc šokující, ale vyjímaly se nad nimi čtyři osoby a těm byl nejvděčnější. Na prvním místě tu byla Minerva, která na sebe sama od sebe převzala nemalou část jeho nekonečné administrativy, ač to znamenalo vysedávat dlouho do noci nad stolem a o půlnocích ještě na poslední chvíli doopravovat testy a úkoly studentů. Pak tu byla Poppy, která mu velmi pomohla s malou a ukázala mu, jak se o ni má správně postarat, a uklidňovala ho, když po nocích začal zmatkovat a vyvádět, když Lily začaly růst první zuby a její usedavý pláč ho vyděsil natolik, že jí ihned poplašeně volal. No a pak to byl překvapivě Neville a jeho žena Lenka.

Ani ve snu by ho nenapadlo, že to bude právě Longbottom, kdo mu bude tak nápomocný. Váhal, když se mu přihlásil na pozici učitele Bylinkářství, ale nakonec mu vzhledem k tomu, že neměl moc na vývěr a on tento předmět skutečně miloval, dal šanci. A teď rozhodně nelitoval. Stejně jako v případě Lenky a Věštění. Ne že by teď měl tento předmět nějakou převalnou úroveň, ale alespoň to bylo o něco málo lepší, než dřív.

„Lily!" zakřičel Severus a zvedl se od stolu, ke kterému se jen na malou chvíli rozhodl usednout.

Lily se už sice před týdnem naučila chodit, ale vzhledem k tomu, že její chůze byla prozatím dosti vratká, upřednostňovala prozatím pro rychlé přesuny lezení. V čemž byla rozhodně přeborník. Stejně jako teď byla takový malý sprinter. Štrádovala si to od hraček, o něž velmi rychle ztratila zájem, přímo k jedné z knihoven a Severus nepochyboval o tom, co zamýšlí.

Milovala knihy stejně tak vroucně jako Harry a tak je s oblibou likvidovala. Tiše doufal, že touto dobou budou mít už toto období za sebou, ale evidentně stále milovala zvuk trhajícího se papíru.

Zpočátku si po prvním incidentu naivně myslel, že obyčejné kouzlo zachrání další svazky před osudem toho prvního, jehož dohromady po jejím útoku řádně nedalo dohromady ani opakované _Reparo,_ ale mýlil se a z tohoto omylu ho Lily velmi rychle vyvedla. Po pár dnech se zmocnila dalšího výtisku s naprostou lehkostí, jako by na něm žádná ochranná kouzla nikdy nebyla. A tak musel nakonec sáhnout po tradičním mudlovském způsobu a nejspodnější dvě police vyklidit. Naneštěstí Lily velmi rychle rostla.

Doběhl k ní v okamžiku, kdy se jeho drahá dcera s naprostou jistotou s oporou postavila a začala se natahovat tou svou malou ručičkou po knize v polici, jejíž výše mu doposud přišla naprosto bezpečná. Bude muset vyklidit i tyto řady, ale kam ty všechny knihy vzhledem k tomu, jak rozsáhlou knihovnu měl, přemístí, netušil. Bolelo ho srdce při představě přesunu knih do školní knihovny, ale vzhledem k dosavadnímu vývoji událostí se to zdálo jako dočasně jediné řešení, co mu zbylo.

„Lily, to nesmíš," káravým hlasem jí připomněl, ale sám věděl, že to bylo marné, a zvedl jí do náruče. Odměnou za jeho starost nejen o ni, ale i o své knihy, mu byl nešťastný výraz a znatelné natahování předcházející budoucí pláč. Jediné, co ho od téměř nevyhnutelného nářku zachránilo, byl letax. Zahučení v krbu jeho dceru natolik upoutalo, že rázem zapomněla na to, co měla v plánu.

Do ředitelské kanceláře konečně dorazil Neville.

„Omlouvám se, že jdu pozdě. Trochu jsem se zapomněl ve skleníku," přiznal a oprášil ze sebe zbytky popela, co na něm ulpěl.

„Pohlídáš ji, prosím? Za hodinu budu zpátky," požádal ho nijak nepřekvapený Severus. Nebylo to poprvé, co se něco takového stalo. Dříve by ho opravdu rozčílilo, že musel čekat, ale teď… Ke všemu pokud oni dva měli něco někdy skutečně společného, tak to byla láska k jejich oborům a Severus plně rozuměl tomu, že člověk při takových chvílích někdy jednoduše zapomene na čas.

Nevillův kajícný výraz trochu zvážněl. „Jistě, rád, ale nechceš jí vzít tentokrát sebou?" nadnesl.

Už toto téma předtím několikrát nakousli, ale teď poprvé mu to sdělil zcela otevřeně, což Severuse trochu zaskočilo vzhledem k tomu, s jakou opatrností se tomuto tématu doposud věnovali. „Je ještě příliš malá," namítl pochybovačně.

„Měla narozeniny," připomněl. „Ke všemu se někdy začít musí a Harry by měl určitě radost." Krátce se odmlčel a pak nabídl: „Doprovodil bych tě. Dlouho už jsem se nestavil za rodiči."

Severus se nad tím ještě jednou zamyslel a nakonec si povzdechl. „Dobře. Počkej na mě, převléknu ji."

O půl hodiny později s Lily v náručí vstupoval do nemocničního pokoje. Na jednu stranu byl Severus poměrně rád, že už se Harry nachází v oddělení, kde pacienti nevyžadují takovou intenzivní péči, ale na druhou stranu mu nebylo moc příjemné, že sem už mohla na návštěvu širší skupinka lidí, což znatelně zvyšovalo riziko toho, že se sem novinářům podaří jednou přeci jen dostat. Nebyli ničím jiným než supy přiživujícími se na neštěstí jiných a Severus nikdy neopovrhoval nikým více než jimi.

Usadil se na židli postavenou u Harryho postele a nechal Lily, aby se pohodlně uvelebila na jeho klíně. Všichni se mu už několikrát snažili vnutit názor, že když je někdo v bezvědomí, dokáže do jisté míry vnímat své okolí, a proto je dobré na něj mluvit. Nevěřil tomu, ale i tak, když si byl jistý, že není nikdo v dohledu, Harrymu vyprávěl o jejich dceři, jaké děla velké pokroky a jak rychle roste.

„Dnes jsem vzal Lily s sebou. Už je z ní velká slečna, když už oslavila své první narozeniny," pronesl a uvolnil jednu ruku, mezi tím co druhou o něco bezpečněji přidržel dcerku na klíně, aby náhodou nespadla, a jemně sevřel ve své dlani tu Harryho. „Skřítci ji upekli dvoupatrový čokoládový dort. Úplně se jí rozzářily oči, když ho viděla. Myslím, že lásku k této pochutině jednoznačně zdědila po tobě," trochu pobaveně začal vyprávět zážitky z posledních dní.

Chvíli Lily vydržela sedět v klidu, ale pak se začala nudit a vrtět.

„Lily, tam nemůžeš!" vyhrkl Severus v momentě, kdy zaznamenal, jak se začíná sápat k posteli s úmyslem na ni přelézt. S mírnou lítostí postil Harryho ruku, aby ji pevněji objal a lépe přidržel na svém klíně.

O zlomek vteřiny později zaznamenal, že se dveře za jeho zády pohnuly. _Bylo jen otázkou času, kdy mi dojde štěstí a s někým se tu potkám,_ _ale proč právě teď?_ v duchu si zasteskl.

Něčí pohled se mu nepříjemně zabodl do zad. Severuse to přimělo ochranářsky přimknout svou malou dcerku k hrudi a prudce se postavit.

Hůlka mu okamžitě vklouzla do ruky, když spatřil mezi dveřmi stát rozzuřeného Ronalda Weasleyho.

Od té doby, co se ten zrzek vrátil do Británie a zjistil, co se Harrymu stalo, nedal mu pokoj. Neustále se domáhal toho, že bude vychovávat jeho dceru společně s tou vševědkou, ač na to neměl sebemenší právo, ale to mu bylo evidentně úplně jedno. Dokonce to dohnal až tak daleko, že skončili před soudem, ale vzhledem k tomu, že biologické testy mluvily jednoznačně a prokázaly jeho nepopiratelné otcovství, byl to velmi krátký proces a zrzek měl smůlu. Naneštěstí se nehodlal své nebelvírské umíněnosti jen tak vzdát a odmítal vidět pravdu. Došlo to tak daleko, že dostal od soudu zákaz se přibližovat k Bradavicím a nakonec i dokonce do Prasinek.

„Dej jí sem! Nemáš na ni sebemenší právo!" vřeštěl a vytáhnul hůlku. Bylo to poprvé, co malou Lily skutečně viděl.

„Ještě krok, pane Weasley, a budete litovat, že jste se kdy narodil," nebezpečným hlasem na něj zasyčel a natočil se k němu bokem, aby co největší možnou částí svého těla zakryl dceru, kterou si okamžitě na své hrudi přemístil na stranu.

„Rone, dost! To stačí! Schovej tu hůlku," snažila se ho Hermiona přimět k rozumu, ale zrzek viděl rudě.

„Vřele bych vám doporučil poslechnout slečnu Grangerovou," doporučil mu tichým, temným hlasem.

„Paní Weasleyovou," automaticky ho opravila Hermiona, aniž by na sobě něco nechala zdát, a opatrně sáhla po ruce svého manžela, která stále křečovitě držela hůlku připravenou k okamžitému boji. „Jsme v nemocnici, je tu malé dítě a Harry," připomněla mu.

Na chvíli zavládlo v místnosti dusivé ticho, ale nakonec zmizela jedna a následně i druhá hůlka.

„Pozítří zase přijdeme," špitl Severus ke spícímu tělu a poté, co mu ti dva uvolnili cestu, odkráčel na chodbu, kde se po pár krocích zastavil a ohlédl.

„Varuji vás, ještě se jednou, pane Weasley, bude něco takového opakovat a zažaluju vás za ohrožování a pokus o únos. Věřte mi, tentokrát byste se z toho nedostal tak snadno," přislíbil mu. „Možná byste si už teď mohl v Azkabanu zarezervovat nějakou pěknou celu, míníte-li v tom nadále pokračovat. Některé jeho obyvatele by jistě velmi potěšila vaše společnost. Jistě se tam už dlouho nudí," zauvažoval nahlas s lehce pozvednutím koutkem rtů.

„Už se to nebude nikdy opakovat," kvapně mu přislíbila Hermiona a natlačila svého manžela i trochu proti jeho vůli do nemocničního pokoje.

Severus se celý rozzuřený vrátil okamžitě do Bradavic. Ač se snažil na to sebe víc nemyslet, byl rozlícený z toho, že se ten zrzek opovážil překazit Lilyinu první návštěvu u Harryho. Umínil si, že se tam hned zítra vrátí a oběma to řádně vynahradí.

Po chvíli zahučel letax a zpátky se vrátil i Neville.

„Jak to šlo?" ihned se zajímal.

„Weasley," temným hlasem pronesl Severus.

Nebylo potřeba dodávat nic dalšího. Profesor Bylinářství si moc dobře dokázal představit, co se tam asi odehrálo. Věnoval muži soucitný pohled a v duchu zauvažoval, že si bude se svým bývalým přítelem ze školních let muset znovu zkusit pohovořit a nějak mu domluvit. Už bylo na čase, aby zmoudřel a přenesl se přes to, že tu nebyl, když ho Harry nejvíce potřeboval. Už nebyli děti a přes některé věci se už dokázali přenést, a když to zvládl on, tak proč ne i Ron?


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitola 5**

„Lily, je nejvyšší čas jít!" netrpělivě zavolal na svou pětiletou dceru, když se díval, jak zaníceně čárá po papíře žlutou pastelkou.

„Už to skoro mám," oznámila mu, aniž by od svého uměleckého díla vzhlédla, a stále si ho pečlivě zakrývala rukou, aby si ho nemohl pořádně prohlédnout. Ale i tak Severus dokázal rozpoznat sluníčko, které právě v rohu papíru vehementně vybarvovala.

„Hotovo," po necelé minutě hrdě pronesla a s obrázkem v ruce k němu přispěchala ke krbu.

„Konečně," zabručel Severus tiše, aby ho nemohla slyšet, a už se ji chystal zvednout do náruče.

„Já sama," domáhala se.

Severus se napřímil a okamžitě její přání zamítl: „V žádném případě, mladá dámo, až budeš větší."

„Já už velká jsem," oponovala.

„Ale ne dost," pronesl, ale rozhodl se učinit malý ústupek. Vstoupil do krbu, Lily si pevně přitáhl ke svým nohám a společně je odletaxoval ke svatému Mungovi.

Lily se na něj podívala tím svým nazlobeným výrazem, který mu říkal, že to nebylo přesně to, co chtěla, ale naštěstí mu bylo obratem vše zapomenuto. Šťastně se rozzářila a rozeběhla se známou chodbou.

„V nemocnici se neběhá!" zavolal na ni, ale věděl, že to bylo marné. Tohle se dělo během posledních návštěv pořád. Vždy se tolik těšila, že bylo těžké ji pak za něco peskovat, takže se jeho výchovná upozornění vzhledem k jeho nedostatku důrazu vždy míjela účinkem.

Pomalým krokem vyrazil za ní. Dohnal ji až u zavřených dveří do pokoje, kde na něj vždy poslušně čekala. Alespoň v tomto ho poslouchala a bez něj nikdy nevešla dovnitř, trochu si pro sebe oddechl.

„Mami, mami, mám pro tebe nový obrázek!" radostně zvolala a, jen co otevřel dveře, vřítila se dovnitř a vyrazila k jedné z ještě zcela nezaplněných stěn.

Celý pokoj byl vyzdobený jejími obrázky a to i z dob, kdy se teprve učila malovat a její kresby byly spíše barevnými čáranicemi nepřipomínajícími nic konkrétního.

Lily přiložila obrázek na stěnu a Severus se chopil hůlky, aby ho k ní jednoduchým kouzlem připevnil, ale dříve než to stačil udělat, Lily odtáhla ruce od obrázku, který k Severusově velmi milému překvapení držel sám.

Lily se na něj se zářivým úsměvem podívala a jeho to zahřálo u srdce. Už několikrát byl svědkem její spontánní magie, ale toto bylo něco úplně jiného. Žádný nahodilý kousek. Poprvé použila svou magii zcela záměrně s jasným úmyslem a ke všemu dokonce i uspěla. Bylo to neuvěřitelné, překvapující a pro něj, jako jejího otce, velmi příjemné zjištění. _Jednou z ní bude zajisté mocná čarodějka._ Byl na ni nevýslovně hrdý.

Schoval hůlku a konečně si pořádně prohlédl dotyčný obrázek. Byly na něm vyobrazeny tři postavy. Jedna, ta nevyšší, byl on a za ruku držel uprostřed stojící Lily, která svou druhou rukou svírala třetí postavu, která neznázorňovala nikoho jiného než Harryho. Za nimi byla vyobrazena Bradavická brána, pod nimi několik kytiček a vlevo nahoře bylo vmáčknuto už na dost zaplněném obrázku ještě sluníčko se zářivým úsměvem.

Lily přihopskala k posteli, posadila se na jednu ze dvou prázdných židlí a tázavě se na něj podívala, jestli se k ní konečně připojí. Ještě se nestačil ani pořádně posadit a už tím svým zvídavým hláskem spustila: „Tati, proč naše maminka jako jediná vypadá jako muž?" zajímala se a Severuse rázem polil studený pot. Tuto otázku už očekával velmi dlouho a tiše doufal, ač mu bylo jasné, že je to zcela nevyhnutelné, že nikdy nepadne, nebo až za velmi dlouho dobu, až nastane na otázky takovéhoto typu vhodná příležitost, ale ta by vzhledem k okolnostem asi nenastala nikdy.

„Protože je to muž," stručně jí odvětil.

„A proč je naše maminka muž a ostatní jsou ženy?" zajímala se dál, čímž neúmyslně přiměla svého otce, aby ještě více pobledl.

Děsil se takovýchto dlouhých hovorů začínajících bez ustání tím jediným slůvkem: , _proč_ '. Bylo těžké uspokojit Lilyin zájem, když se dožadovala vysvětlení na téma, na něž byla prozatím příliš malá a nedokázala je řádně pochopit. Jako například toto.

„Prostě to tak je. Vysvětlím ti to, až budeš o něco větší," pokusil se ji odbýt a zalitoval, že na ni nijak nezabírají přísné pohledy, které všechny jeho studenty vždy zaručeně připravily o řeč.

„A proč?"

„Protože tvá maminka je velmi výjimečná," zkusil to odjinud odevzdaným hlasem a velmi úlevně si oddechl, když zpozoroval, že toto díky Merlinovi zabralo.

„Kdy půjde maminka konečně s námi domů?" zajímala se obratem poté, co se její pohled na krátko stočil k posteli, než se zpátky zafixoval na otcovu tvář.

„Až se vzbudí," pokoušel se jí vysvětlit.

„Ale už je vzhůru," namítla. „Viděla jsem, jak pohnula rukou."

Severus na ni vytřeštil oči a pak krátce těkl pohlédl na Harryho klidnou, spící tvář, která se v ten okamžik právě na prchavý moment změnila. Harryho víčka se slabě zachvěla. Vyskočil prudce na nohy. _Byl jsem tak zaneprázdněný naším hovorem, že mi něco tak důležitého naprosto uniklo,_ uvědomil si šokovaně a z části káravě k sobě samému.

„Počkej tady! Dojdu pro doktora," přikázal jí s naprostou jistotou, že ho do puntíku poslechne, a rozběhl se, ano rozběhl, žádná rychlá chůze, ale skutečný nefalšovaný běh. Byl nevýslovně šťastný. Harry se konečně začal probouzet! Těšil se, až bude moci do těch nádherně zelených očí pohlédnout, promluvit s ním, ukázat mu Lily a s hrdostí mu povyprávět o všem, co jejich dcera už teď dokáže a co všechno spolu za ty roky zažili.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitola 6**

Severus spokojeně otevřel dveře nemocničního pokoje. Dobrá nálada ho však obratem opustila a on ustrnul na prahu. Harry zmateně pobíhal po místnosti a balil si do malé tašky těch pár věcí, které tu měl.

„Můžete mi laskavě vysvětlit, pane Pottere, co tohle má znamenat?!" naštvaně na něj vyštěkl. Dveře za sebou s prásknutím zavřel a přešel k němu. Kdyby sem dorazil tak, jak původně plánoval, což mělo být až za půl hodiny, už by ho tu nenašel.

„Propustili mě," suše zkonstatoval Harry, aniž by k němu vzhlédl, a dál se pakoval. „Nemusíte se bát, Lily zůstane žít s vámi. Jen bych byl opravdu vděčný, kdybyste mi dovolil se s ní občas vídat," dodal zkroušeně. Snažil se být silný, když to říkal, ale moc se mu to nedařilo.

„To vidím," odsekl Severus, tu druhou pasáž sdělení zcela přešel. „Ale kam chcete jít?" kousavě se ho na místo toho zeptal.

Harry ucítil upřený pohled na svých zádech a při tom tónu, kterým Snape promluvil, jím projela zimnice. Ztuhnul a donutil se mu konečně pohlédnout do očí. Od okamžiku, kdy se vzbudil, měl pocit, jako by se ocitl v jiném světě, jako by někdo všechny vyměnil. Chvílemi byl opravdu zmatený, ale rozhodně šťastný, obzvláště když viděl spokojenou, rozjařenou Lily s jejím otcem. Nepoznával ho, otcovství Snapea rozhodně změnilo. To až teď měl poprvé pocit, jako by před ním stál člověk, kterého dříve dobře znal, nebo přesněji – o kterém si myslel, že ho takového zná. Znervóznil ho, ani nevěděl čím. To, jak se na něj díval, u něj vyvolávalo pocit, jako by byl zpátky v Bradavicích ve třídě a on byl zkoušen z látky minulé hodiny lektvarů, ze které si vůbec nic nepamatoval.

„Na Grimmauldovo náměstí," podařilo se mu po větším vynaloženém úsilí ze sebe vysoukat.

„Do té barabizny? To snad nemyslíte vážně!" rozlíceně se do něj pustil Severus.

„Nemám, kam jinam jít." Nešťastně prohodil rukama. To, co řekl, nebyla až tak úplně pravda. Hermiona mu nabízela, ať se nastěhuje k nim, ale on to slušně odmítl. Neměl sebemenší chuť žít pod jednou střechou s člověkem, kterého dříve pokládal za nejlepšího přítele, a který ho tak neskutečně zklamal. Snape mu nic netajil a pověděl mu vše, co se za těch pět let stalo a to včetně Rona. Sice byl v šoku z toho, co slyší, ale to nebylo nic ve srovnání s tím, když se rozhodl vyslechnout si ten příběh i z druhé strany. Ron na něj křičel! Řval na celé kolo, jak mohl dát to nebohé dítě Snapeovi a jim nic neříct. A ke všemu se ho snažil přinutit, aby mu slíbil, že si Lily vezme k sobě, což z Harryho pohledu nepřipadalo vůbec v úvahu a to z mnoha důvodů. Jak si to vůbec celé mohl Ron dovolit? Byla to jeho a Severusova dcera, to on rozhodne, kde bude žít, Rona se to vůbec netýkalo! Přišlo mu, jako by jeho starému příteli přímo přeskočilo. Rozhodně, v žádném případě nehodlal žít s ním a Hermionou! Ke všemu, i kdyby nebylo toho zrzkova chování, stejně by tam nešel. Měli malé dítě a starostí až nad hlavu. Neměl v úmyslu Hermioně přidělávat další.

„Sice vás propustili, ale pod podmínkou, že budete pod trvalým dohledem. Následující týdny máte zákaz čarovat a svou hůlku budete moci vzít do ruky, až si budou všichni jistí, že je vše v pořádku a vy při prvním kouzle nezkolabujete," připomněl mu.

Harry měl co dělat, aby mu z očí nezačali téct slzy. Svěsil ramena, hlava mu klesla dolů. Otočil se k němu znovu zády, ale moc to nepomohlo. Už takhle to pro něj bylo celé těžké, nemusel mu připomínat jeho nynější bezmocnost.

Lily byla úžasné dítě a Severus skvělý otec, toho si sám všimnul, nemusel mu to nikdo říkat. Věděl, že pod tou neutrální maskou, kterou lektvarista nosil, skrývá mimo jiné velké obavy o to, jestli ho o dceru nechce připravit, až odtud odejde. I když to nahlas nepřiznal, Harry si to dokázal domyslet sám. Neměl na tu malou právo, nemínil roztříštit její malou rodinu, kterou si s tím mužem vytvořila. Trhalo mu srdce, že nebude moci být s ní, ale pro své dítě byl připravený udělat a obětovat cokoliv, ač ho to samotného zraňovalo sebevíc.

Severus si pro sebe povzdechl. Za ty tři týdny ode dne, kdy se Harry probudil, mu evidentně ještě nic nedošlo. Proč ho to nijak nepřekvapovalo? Několikrát se mu některé věci snažil naznačit, ale Harry to ani trochu nezaregistroval.

Vytáhl tedy hůlku a jediným plynulým pohybem sejmul ze zdí Lilyiny obrázky, které na nich ještě visely, a přivolal si je k sobě. Vznikl z nich poměrně slušný štos. Rychle je přerovnal a na vrch přesunul ten, který Lily malovala v den, kdy se probral, a poté je všechny Harrymu strčil do ruky.

„Lily počítá s tím, že půjdeš k nám," pronesl a s malou odmlkou dodal: „A já taky."

Harry nevěřícně vzhlédl k těm černým očím, a pak očima sklouznul na to, co mu tak znenadání spočívalo v rukách - přímo na obrázek jich tří stojících jako jedna rodina před Bradavicemi.

„Myslíš to vážně?" ujišťoval se, že se nepřeslechl. Ani ve snu by ho nenapadlo, že dostane tuto možnost, kterou si z hloubi celého srdce ve skutečnosti nejvíce přál, ale přišla mu tak nereálná, že se nad ní ani neodvážil více rozmýšlet.

„Myslíš, Harry, že bych o něčem takovém někdy žertoval?" zeptal se ho a poprvé a zcela záměrně ho oslovil jménem ve chvíli, kdy u toho nebyla jejich dcera. Nechtěl s ní rozebírat, proč jejímu druhému rodiči vyká, nepochopila by to. Když však byli sami, což se mockrát nestalo, vždy mu plynule začal zpátky vykat, ale s tím byl teď konec.

„Ne," vydechl Harry a s nehynoucí vděčností se na něj podíval. I kdyby to mělo trvat jen pár dní, než si to rozmyslí a vykopne ho, neodmítnul by to. A neušlo mu, jak ho Severus oslovil, cítil, že se touto chvílí něco změnilo, sice prozatím nevěděl co, ale to pro tento okamžik nebylo tak důležité.

Něco příjemného, neznámého ho zahřálo u srdce.

Na vrch svého malého zavazadla vložil opatrně všechny obrázky, přehodil si tašku přes rameno a s otázkou v očích se na staršího muže podíval. „Jdeme, Severusi?" zajímal se a s napětím čekal, jak zareaguje, když mu i on řekne jménem. Nic se však nestalo, žádná kousavá připomínka, žádný sarkazmus, přešel to jako samozřejmost, bez kouska slova mu vzal tašku, zmenšil ji a uschoval si ji v kapse.

Nejbližším letaxem se přemístili přímo do bradavické ředitelny.

Severus vyšel jako první a Harry ho jen těsně následoval. Chystal se obratem oprášit od sazí, ale pozvednutá ruka mu klesla zpátky podél těla, aniž by učinila to, co chtěla. Severusova kancelář byla slavnostně vyzdobená v nebelvírských barvách, což samo o sobě bylo velmi šokující, ale především, a co ho mnohem více zaskočilo, byla plná lidí! Všichni, kteří tu ještě pracovali, a které znal a byli mu nějak blízcí, tu čekali na jeho příchod.

 _On mi připravil oslavu na uvítanou!_ došlo Harrymu dojatě s nemalým zaskočením, jelikož něco takového od toho muže nečekal.

„Vítej doma," vypískla ihned Lily, jen co ho zahlédla a skočila mu kolem krku. Harry měl co dělat, aby to celé ustál a nespadl i s dcerou na zem. Z oka mu unikla jedna osamělá slze, tentokrát však ze samého štěstí.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitola 7**

Měsíce plynuly nezastavitelnou rychlostí. Lily už dávno oslavila své šesté narozeniny a čas se nezastavoval. Už zbývalo jen pár týdnů, než nastoupí na základní školu. Do této doby Harry ani netušil, že nějakou základní školu kouzelníci mají, ale bylo to logické. Kde jinde by se děti z kouzelnických rodin naučili číst, psát a počítat? Ne všichni rodiče měli čas je to naučit či peníze, aby jim zaplatili soukromé učitele. Sice by Lily mohl učit on, ale vzhledem k tomu, že škrábal jak kocour a ani sám po sobě nedokázal mnohdy přečíst, co napsal, nebyl by to moc dobrý nápad. Ke všemu takto Lily alespoň získá více přátel svého věku, protože krom jediné byli všichni její přátelé výrazně starší než ona. Jedinou svou vrstevnici potkala v Prasinkách a od té doby se staly nejlepšími kamarádkami a nemohly se dočkat, až spolu nastoupí do školy.

Základní škola v Prasinkách byla skutečně malá a navštěvovalo ji jen pár dětí. Nacházela se v jedné málo frekventované uličce a od běžného rodinného domku byla téměř k nerozeznání. Jen malá cedulka u branky poukazoval na to, že jde opravdu o školu. Její lehká přehlédnutelnost byla pro Harryho jedinou omluvou, že o ní ani v nejmenším netušil, ač byl v Prasinkách už tolikrát.

Ano, toto všechno ho přivádělo k jedné věci, kterou bylo třeba vyřešit - co bude dělat on, až začne Lily chodit do školy?

„Severusi, můžeme si promluvit?" Nakoukl do jeho pracovny poté, co konečně uložil jejich dceru do postele. Dnes se jí opravdu nechtělo jít spát, zahnat jí tedy nebylo vůbec jednoduché.

„Jistě. Děje se něco?" zajímal se s lehkou obavou v hlase. Harry se tvářil nezvykle vážně.

„Říkal jsem si, že bych byl rád nějak užitečný, až začne Lily chodit do školy. A tak, když ti teď odchází profesor létání, jsem si myslel, že bych to volné místo rád vzal. Jestli mi to dovolíš," nesměle se vymáčkl.

Bradavický ředitel si ho vážně přeměřil pohledem.

Ale on se nedal. „Létání je předmět s nejméně hodinami a ke všemu je magicky téměř nenáročný. Mohl bych to dělat," bránil se. Jeho magie byla teď sice slabá, ale polštářová kouzla a podobné nutné věci, kdyby se při hodině něco stalo, zvládal. Sám si to několikrát zkoušel, než šel s touto žádostí za Severusem.

„A Lily bych i tak stíhal vodit do školy a vyzvedávat, když si trochu pohrajeme s rozvrhem," dodal. Už před časem mu sám od sebe dobrovolně slíbil, že si to vezme na starost on.

„Jsi si jistý, že to zvládneš?" ujišťoval se.

Harry odhodlaně přikývl.

„Tak dobře, to místo je tvoje, ale varuji tě - žádné předvádění! Žádné krkolomné kousky. Jestli se něco takového ke mně dostane, letíš!" varoval ho.

Harry vyděšeně polkl. „Z Bradavic?"

Severus by v tu chvíli ze samé frustrace zaúpěl nahlas, ale raději tomu odolal. Byl to jen Harry nebo to platilo všeobecně pro všechny nebelvíry, že byli tak žalostně natvrdlí, obzvláště týkalo-li se to určitých věcí? „Jen z pozice učitele," ubezpečil ho. „Myslíš, že po tom všem bych tě jen tak pustil a vyhodil tě odsud?" zeptal se, než se zvedl, obešel stůl a přistoupil k Harrymu. Lehce se dotkl dlaní jeho tváře a přizvedl mu obličej.

„Myslíš, že bych se dokázal jen tak vzdát někoho, koho miluji?" zašeptal a poprvé v životě se ho odvážil políbit. Už dlouho to chtěl udělat, ale doposud k tomu nenašel dost odvahy a nenalezl ani vhodnou příležitost. Už dávno se naučil, že si Harry jednoduchých náznaků a skrytých věcí mezi řádky jednoduše nevšimne.

Harrymu se při tom něžném, krátkém polibku, který by se dal spíše připodobnit k letmému dotyku rtů, překvapením rozšířily oči. Zaskočilo ho to. Čím déle se Severusem žil, tím více si uvědomoval, že má toho muže rád, ale že jsou mu stejné city, možná v ještě hlubší formě, opětované, toho si vůbec nevšiml. Možná i proto, že se je obával hledat se strachem, že nebudou opětovány. Muž však byl mnohem dál, než doposud došel on. _Kdy se tak stalo?_ zajímalo ho. Ani si zprvu neuvědomil, že svou otázku vyslovil nahlas.

„Kdy?" vydechl.

„Zatímco jsi spal," odpověděl mu Severus a políbil ho podruhé, tentokráte mnohem hlouběji a déle. Pro Harryho to bylo zcela neznámé území, ale nebál se ho blížeji prozkoumat a i on se do polibku po krátké nejistotě vložil.

Ani jeden z nich si nevšimli páru očí, které v ten moment nakoukly do pracovny.

Otec Lily zapomněl přijít dát pusu na dobrou noc, a tak se rozhodla dojít si pro ni sama. Rozmyslela si to však, když své dva rodiče viděla spolu, a rozhodla se je nerušit. Ještě nikdy si nedávali pusinky na dobrou noc.

To bylo dobré znamení. Kamarádky jí říkala, že její rodiče mají společný pokoj, ne jako ti její, a že její táta spí jinde, většinou na gauči, jen když se na něj maminka moc zlobí. Nechápala, proč její rodiče spí odděleně, když se na sebe evidentně nezlobí, ale říkala si, že počká, a až budou mít i oni společný pokoj, nakreslí jim obrázek toho, co by si poslední dobou moc přála - sourozence.

Sice ani ona ani kamarádka nevěděly, jak se přesně miminka dělají, ale prý se tak děje v noci pokoji rodičů. Lily nepochybovala, že otec bude vědět, jak na to, přeci jen tu už byla ona, ne? Moc by si mladší sestřičku nebo bratříčka přála. No, a kdyby to nakonec přece jen nevyšlo a nepovedlo se, i když to mezi rodiči bude v pořádku a budou spát spolu v pokoji, je tu ještě Santa Claus.

Posledně, když mu na Vánoce za tatínkovy pomoci psala dopis o tom, co by si přála, řekl jí, že seznam dárků nemůže být moc dlouhý, protože Santa Claus má moc splnit jen jedno přání, takže když příští Vánoce bude mít jen jedno jediné přání a bude hodná, což rozhodně bude, protože chce, aby se to přání splnilo, nezbude Santa Clausouvi nic jiného, než jí ho vyplnit.

Lily se se spokojeným výrazem po špičkách vydala do svého pokoje, tiše za sebou zavřela a zavrtala se zpátky pod peřinu. S myšlenou, že se konečně začíná její plán na sblížení rodičů dařit, usnula.


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilog**

„Berete si zde přítomného Severuse Tobiase Snapea za svého právoplatného manžela? Budete s ním žít v dobrém i zlém, budete ho ctít a chránit ho, dokud vás smrt nerozdělí?" zeptal se oddávající.

„Ano," pronesl Harry hrdým hlasem bez jediného zaváhání, stejně jako před okamžikem Severus.

„Jelikož jste splnili všechny nutné náležitosti, je mi ctí vás prohlásit za manžele a popřát vám vše nejlepší na vaší společné cestě životem. Můžete se políbit," vyzval je oddávající.

Harry se lehce začervenal při představě, že se na ně všichni dívají, ale rychle zapomněl na celé okolí, když se k němu Severus něžně naklonil.

Lily spokojeně pozorovala své rodiče, jak se jako manželé poprvé políbili na břehu jezera v blízkosti Bradavic, kde se rozhodli nechat oddat. V jejích očích neexistovalo vhodnější místo, kde tak mohli učinit. Byla opravdu šťastná. Splnilo se jí vše, co si přála. Rodiče byli spolu, ona už byla druhým rokem studentkou Bradavic, chodila do Zmijozelu, díky čemuž na ni byl otec náležitě hrdý a nejen on, a měla o tři roky mladšího bratříčka, kterého rodiče adoptovali, když jí bylo osm let. Měla ho ráda a chránila ho, i když se zdálo, že až přijde čas, bude zřejmě zařazený do Nebelvíru. Měl sklony se bezhlavě vrhat do nejrůznějších akcí, aniž by si nad nimi na chvíli zamyslel. Významný vliv jednoho z rodičů se na něm zcela znatelně podepsal. Nu co naplat… byl, je a bude to vždy její mladší bráška a jedno z jejích velkých splněných přání.

 _ **Konec**_


End file.
